Flight of the Angel Experiment
by Rosaliebyrd13
Summary: Who is Bella Swan? It's the one thing every resident of Forks wants to know. It's the one thing Edward Cullen wants to know. It's also one of the things she'll never tell. But nobody wants to know what Bella Swan is. That's okay. People usually don't. R&R


The day that the Police Chief's daughter walked into town was a very odd day. There were many things that made the day odd, chiefly that it was sunny in a town that very rarely saw the sunlight. That day though the sun broke through the clouds, almost announcing the presence of the unknown.

It was because of the sunlight that so many people were outside. A sunny day was a rare occurrence in Forks, Washington, and so people could be found lining the sidewalks that afternoon, simply standing beneath the sun. And it was because so many people were outside that the girl was seen at all.

That was the second strange thing of the day. The Police Chief's daughter strode down the center of the street, moving through the cars as if they didn't affect her in the least. A trucker leaned out of his window to yell at her, get her out of the way, but she went on as if she couldn't hear a thing. Finally a store owner, who had a son around the girl's age, called in the police, worried that she might get hurt if someone didn't intervene soon.

The third odd thing was the fact that the entire police force was scattered throughout the district, each member tied up with a separate report of UFO sightings, angel sightings, and of course one demon sighting. In fact the only officer not dealing with conspiracy theorists or evangelicalists was the Chief of Police himself. He had intended to stay at the station in case of a real emergency, but upon hearing the panicked call, hitched up his belt and headed out in his cruiser.

When he at last arrived it was to see the people lined along sidewalks, watching the girl make her way through traffic. She was tall and lithe, clad in skinny jeans and an oversized sweatshirt that had its arms cut off, leaving wide, gaping holes for her thin arms to fit through. She looked straight ahead, even when she heard the sirens, her chin length, curly, brown hair blowing every which way in the wind.

The Chief of Police immediately decided that it was not a good idea to approach her in the cruiser. He cut the lights and sirens and got out of the car, praying to god she wouldn't run. As he hurried to catch up with her, he called out, hoping to get her to at least slow down.

"Hey, you there! Stop! Police!"

At the sound of his voice the Police Chief's daughter did not break into a sprint, but instead stopped where she was and turned around to face her father. The Police Chief breathed a sigh of relief, hoping that now the girl would cooperate and they could figure out what was going on. Just as he reached her, she spoke, the first words that anyone had heard from her.

"You are Charles Swan, police chief of Forks, Washington." Her voice was flat, so that it was unclear as to whether she was posing a question or stating a fact. The daughter of the Police Chief stood before him, waiting for an answer as the Chief continued to puzzle over this odd girl asking odd questions or stating odd facts.

"Yes," The answer sounded unnecessary to all that could hear it, but it made the daughter's shoulders slump and her head turn, her eyes squinting to focus on some undefined, far off point. "What can I do for you?"

The question brought her focus sharply back to the Chief of Police, her eyes assessing him as though she were searching for weak spots and dangerous weapons. Then her eyes snapped back up to his, brown catching brown, her eyes copied almost exactly detail for detail from his.

"My name is Isabella. I'm your daughter."

And that was the fourth and final odd thing. Because the Police Chief's infant daughter had been missing - presumed dead - after being taken from her mother by force in a crowded airport some sixteen years ago.

**AN: Hey guys! So here's the deal: the more you review the faster I update. The faster I update the quicker you learn what the hell's going on! So: review - update - knowledge! Thanks ~ Rosie **


End file.
